Beauty in Chains
by Moonlight Sonata Muse
Summary: So what happens when Rumple stumbles across Belle chained to the library wall? And what's his price for setting her free from her bonds?


**A/N: Ok, I know I'm not the only one imagining what would have happened if Rumple had stumble upon a certain librarian chained to the wall... ;D Unfortunately, as smutty as this prompt could have been, I leave that to more talented, imaginative writers. Sorry, Dearies, no smut here, but LOTS OF FLUFF. Contains spoilers from 2x07 "Child of the Moon" and a deliciously teasing pawnbroker.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Once Upon A Time" or any of its characters. I am merely a humble Oncer with a computer and Fanfiction account.

**Beauty in Chains**

"Help! Anybody?" Belle grew tired of calling for rescue. She sat defeated on the library floor with her arm chained to the wall above her. She sighed and gave up the hope of saving Ruby. It had felt like ages since the waitress had left, and Belle grew more anxious by the minute worrying about her friend. She could only pray that the gods would keep her safe from the crazed mob. Belle was left to sit in the deafening silence of the library with her stomach in knots. The silence only broke twice when the phone at the front desk rang. Each unexpected call caused Belle to jump. A few more minutes past, or hours, she couldn't tell. But suddenly, she heard the front door to the library open and the telltale sound of footsteps drawing near.

"Hello?! Is someone there? Please, can you help me?" Belle cried out.

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin called as he rounded the corner to see his true love chained to a wall.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle's relief was obvious. "You have to unchain me, I have to stop Ruby! I have to find her!" she began growing hysteric.

"Shh, shh, shh, calm down," he said as he knelt down before her. "Ruby is fine, David was able to stop the mob and Spencer."

"She's alive? She's safe?" Belle asked in disbelief. Rumplestiltskin offered her a smile.

"Yes, Love, she's safe." He could see tears of relief fill in her eyes. He gathered her up in his arms to comfort her. Belle tried to wrap her arms around him, but her arm was still chained to the wall. The resulting noise caught Rumplestiltskin's attention. "Ah, and now back to your little predicament."

"Yes," Belle gave a quiet laughed as she wiped the few tears that escaped down her face, "can you help me?"

"Oh, I _can_, magic is able to do much," he began, "but, as always, it comes at a price." Belle's brow rose, half annoyed and half amused by his playful demeanor.

"And what would the price be for unchaining me?" she asked with an equally playful voice.

"Do you really want to be unchained? I think you look quiet delightful this way. And the dull gleam of this cuff looks so lovely with your dress." He smirked, taking her cuffed hand and kissing it.

"Yes," she cried taking her hand back from his grasp, but unable to hide her amused smile. "Now name your price, or I shall have to call a locksmith."

"I don't see how you could since the phone is all the way over at the front desk. At least now I know you had a legitimate reason for not answering my calls earlier." He told her as he stood to lean against the bookshelf.

"That was you?"

"There was a wolf on the loose, an angry mob led by Mad King George, and you don't think I'd check in to make sure you were safe?" he asked her. Belle blushed a bit at his concern for her even when she had asked for space. She did miss him, she loved him, but she knew that there needed to be some breathing room for the both of them. "So naturally, when you didn't answer, I had to come over to make sure you had not become Ruby's dinner."

"She wouldn't have eaten me," Belle answered almost casually.

"No, it appears not. Turns out she didn't kill the mechanic either. It was all apparently a ruse by King George to turn the town against our newest sheriff."

"Really? So Ruby, she's not the monster everyone thinks she is," Belle smiled.

"Oh no, Dearie, she'll always be a monster, battling the beast within; she just has enough willpower not to let it rule her life." Rumple said. Belle's eyes were fixed on his. It was only when he took in her face that he realized.

"Perhaps, she's not the only one," Belle said softly after a moment or two of silence. A loud clang interrupted the thoughts that followed. She looked down to see the chain no longer restraining her arm. When she looked back to Rumplestiltskin, he was offering her a hand to help her off the ground. Belle looked the pawnbroker in the eyes. "So, what's your price?"

Rumplestiltskin stood silently gazing at the lovely librarian. He could hear her heartbeat quicken as he took a step closer. She countered with a step back, where she was met by a bookshelf. Her eyes stayed fixed as he leaned close enough to whisper in her ear.

"My price," he sighed. His breath was warm on her ear. "Is this…" Belle closed her eyes as she awaited his lips on her own. He slowly leaned closer to her face, his arms on either side of her, bracing the bookshelf. She could taste his breath, he was so close. Just as she felt his lips caress hers, she sensed him backing away. Her eyes shot open to see him take a book from the shelf behind her. Her head spun with confusion.

"What?"

"This," he held up the book. "My price is this, and no overdue fines." Belle blinked in disbelief as Rumplestiltskin gave a chuckle at her shock. "A fair price, don't you think?"

"Oh, you, you…" Belle struggled to find words in her frustration, which only made the imp's smirk wider. "Get out of my library, you wicked, wicked man!" she strove not to laugh, but a chuckle or two may have escaped as she lightly pushed Rumplestiltskin out towards the front door of the library. She managed to get him out the door and onto the sidewalk, but she knew he let her win this battle.

"And after I came to your rescue, you treat me thus? My lady, I am wounded by your ways." He feigned hurt as he placed his hand over his heart, still grasping the book. He leaned on his cane with a wide grin as he awaited her response.

"Thank you for your assistance, kind sir, but your teasing has gotten the best of me." She grinned. "And just because you won't have overdue fines on the book, it doesn't mean you get to keep it. I expect it to be returned sooner or later."

"Oh, that I can guarantee. Sooner rather than later, I promise."

"Goodnight, Rumplestiltskin," Belle smiled. The man bowed and took her hand once again. With a kiss, he replied.

"And a very goodnight to you, my beauty. Oh, and the next time you find yourself chained to a wall, please, don't hesitate to call."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hope you liked my little one-shot! Please, leave reviews and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
